


Моими глазами

by Kaellig



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2014, M/M, PWP, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Привычка верить в Кэмерона Денниса и восхищение перед ним оказываются сильнее здравого смысла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моими глазами

Всего через полгода работы в прокуратуре Харви понимает, что не сможет выполнить свою часть сделки с Джессикой Пирсон: он не вернётся в её компанию. 

Он знает, что с его стороны это будет настоящим предательством, и даёт себе слово выплатить стоимость своего обучения в Гарварде до последнего цента — пусть это не уймёт гнев Джессики, но хотя бы уймёт собственную совесть Харви. 

Всё, за что он любит право и почему решил стать юристом, сходится в одной точке именно здесь, в прокуратуре, конкретно в самом окружном прокуроре — резковатом, язвительном, принципиальном и жёстком. Человеке, который не использует закон, чтобы спасти финансы своих клиентов, а истинно служит ему, претворяя в жизнь. Человеке, которым Харви совершенно однозначно хочет однажды стать.

Он даже помнит точный момент, когда к нему приходит это понимание: он сидит в кабинете Кэмерона Денниса после окончания рабочего дня, внимательно слушая, пока тот готовит его к завтрашнему суду, на котором Харви придётся замещать другого прокурора, уехавшего на похороны матери, и хрипловатый голос Денниса почти завораживает его своим уверенным звучанием. Харви нервничает — не из-за суда даже, а потому что это первый раз, когда он оказывается один на один со своим шефом, и он чувствует себя лабораторной крысой, которой ввели экспериментальную вакцину и за которой наблюдают теперь в ожидании результата. Харви смотрит в тёмные глаза Денниса и понимает, что не хочет его разочаровать.

Он ловит каждое слово, невольно перенимая интонации, жесты и любимые фразы. Он учится думать как Деннис, учится видеть суть, читать между строк, отметать несущественное, сохраняя ясность восприятия. Постепенно он становится лучшим, молодой звездой прокуратуры и уверен, что обязан этим своему наставнику.

Харви всё чаще ловит на себе внимательный взгляд Денниса, тот всё чаще выбирает его своим помощником для участия в судебных процессах. Харви уже знает, где Кэмерон держит бутылку и стаканы, и, не стесняясь, сам наливает им обоим виски, когда они в очередной раз задерживаются в офисе допоздна, выстраивая линию обвинения. 

Когда они проигрывают дело Чарли Дейла, это оказывается очень неожиданным и тяжёлым ударом. Разумеется, никто не идеален, но у Кэмерона Денниса почти не бывает провалов — всем известно, что если дело попало лично к окружному прокурору, то ни в коем случае нельзя доводить его до суда. Тем более, что история Дейла кажется абсолютно простой и на первый, и на второй взгляд: все улики указывают на его виновность, преступление видели сразу три человека, без труда опознавшие в Дейле убийцу, не говоря уже о записи с камер наблюдения. Харви до самого последнего момента не понимает, на что рассчитывает сторона защиты, — а потом начинается первое судебное заседание, и обвинение неудержимо рассыпается, несмотря на все старания Харви и Кэмерона. Адвокат настолько убедителен, что даже Харви в какой-то момент ловит себя на том, что уже не так уверен в виновности в Дейла.

Сразу после объявления вердикта присяжных Кэмерон отправляет Харви домой. У него отвратительное настроение, которое он явно не хочет сорвать на своём помощнике, так что Харви даже не сопротивляется. Тем не менее, он возвращается в офис вечером, вспомнив, что не забрал материалы по параллельному делу.

В офисе уже никого нет, только в кабинете Кэмерона горит свет, и Харви, немного поколебавшись, стучит в дверь.

— Харви, — медленно тянет Кэмерон и кивает ему. На нём нет галстука, пиджак снят и наброшен на спинку стула, верхняя пуговица рубашки расстёгнута, а манжеты закатаны. Можно было сказать, что у него почти домашний вид, если бы они не находились в офисе. — Ну, проходи, раз уж ты не внял моему совету.

— Я заехал за документами по делу Мэттьюса, — пытается оправдаться Харви, но Кэмерон отметает доводы решительным взмахом руки. 

Харви садится в свободное кресло, Кэмерон достаёт чистый стакан и наливает в него виски. Сам он, понимает вдруг Харви, уже прилично нетрезв, хотя заметно это может быть только тому, кто хорошо его знает: движения мягче обычного, интонации ровнее и спокойнее, и сам он кажется сейчас почти расслабленным, словно сегодняшней неудачи и не было вовсе. 

Тем не менее, Харви считает своим долгом поддержать наставника:

— Мы ещё можем подать апелляцию. Подготовиться получше, доказать...

Кэмерон качает головой, и Харви замолкает, выжидающе глядя на него.

— Забудь о Дейле, Харви. — Он поднимается из-за стола, обходит его кругом, опускается на краешек прямо перед Харви, возможно, даже слишком близко от него, и протягиваеи стакан. — Просто забудь.

Кэмерон смотрит ему прямо в глаза, чуть склонив голову набок, и Харви почему-то становится неловко. Он берёт стакан. Кэмерон выпускает его не сразу, задержав на несколько мгновений; это должно что-то значить, нести в себе некий невысказанный намёк, который Харви должен разгадать — они играют в эту игру с самого начала совместной работы: Кэмерон даёт подсказку, а Харви, используя её, находит ответы на свои вопросы. 

Он делает глоток, и виски прокатывается по языку и горлу приятным пощипывающим теплом.

— Знаешь, когда я только начинал карьеру, я тоже считал, что в суде всё зависит от того, насколько хорошо я изучил дело, насколько хорошо помню относящиеся к нему законы и насколько хорошо умею говорить и оперировать своими знаниями. — Кэмерон усмехается и поправляет закатанный рукав. Харви невольно цепляется взглядом за блик на циферблате часов, обхватывающих его запястье. — Потом я понял, что главная часть процесса происходит не в суде. Она происходит вот здесь, — он ударяет сложенными щепотью пальцами по столешнице, — в этом самом кабинете, когда я изучаю полученные от следствия материалы и решаю, верю ли я в виновность подозреваемого — лично я, а не двенадцать незнакомых мне домохозяек, бухгалтеров, пенсионеров или страховых агентов, ни черта не знающих о преступлениях, преступниках и их мотивах. И вот тогда — его пальцы разжимаются и касаются столешницы невесомым поглаживающим движением, — тогда я делаю всё возможное, чтобы присяжные увидели это дело моими глазами. Не глазами детектива отдела убийств, проводившего расследование, не глазами адвоката подсудимого или самого подсудимого, даже не глазами свидетелей, а моими. Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду?

Харви не уверен, что понимает, более того, у него возникает смутное ощущение, что он не хочет знать, к чему клонит Кэмерон. Поэтому он кивает и залпом допивает свой виски. Кэмерон не глядя тянется себе за спину за бутылкой, его взгляд намертво прикован к Харви, и тот не может даже моргнуть, словно загипнотизированный. Наполненный заново стакан ложится ему в ладонь.

— У тебя хорошее чутьё, Харви. Ты не делаешь ошибок. Ты всегда чётко видишь цель и идёшь к ней. В этом мы с тобой очень похожи. И это мне нравится в тебе больше всего.

Кэмерон улыбается ему, и до Харви вдруг доходит, что именно означает всё это — внимательные взгляды, нарушение личного пространства и виски. 

Харви быстро отводит глаза. Его бросает в жар. Первое побуждение — выбежать из кабинета, но Харви справляется с ним почти сразу. Взяв себя в руки, он усилием воли снова бросает взгляд на Кэмерона. Тот улыбается с мягким разочарованием и качает головой.

— Иди домой, Харви, — повторяет Кэмерон свои же слова, произнесённые шесть часов назад назад. Он протягивает руку, чтобы поправить галстук Харви, и задевает пальцами обнажённую шею. 

Это неправильно и просто отвратительно, и Харви знает, что должен встать и действительно уйти домой. Но привычка верить в Кэмерона Денниса и восхищение перед ним, укоренившееся слишком глубоко, оказываются сильнее здравого смысла. Сердце стучит где-то под горлом, рёбра сдавливает невидимой тяжестью, шумит в ушах. Харви невольно сглатывает. Кэмерон обхватывает его за шею и целует. 

Он буквально вытаскивает Харви из кресла, заставляя подняться на ноги, разворачивает, прижимая к столу, и вытягивает его рубашку из-под ремня. Бока обдаёт прохладой, но затем кожи касаются горячие ладони Кэмерона, и всё остальное перестаёт быть важным. 

Презервативы и смазка оказываются в соседнем ящике от того, где Кэмерон хранит обычно бутылку виски; Харви вспоминает, что наткнулся на них однажды в поисках стаканов, но не стал заострять на этом внимание, лишь усмехнувшись про себя. Он всё ещё не хочет думать о том, зачем Кэмерон держит презервативы на работе, но уже достаточно возбуждён, чтобы радоваться подобной предусмотрительности. 

Харви сам расстёгивает брюки Кэмерона, пока тот снимает с него рубашку. Кэмерон перехватывает его руки, жёстко фиксируя запястья. Мазнув губами по скуле, он целует Харви в подставленное горло, затем грудь и рефлекторно напрягшийся от прикосновения живот, постепенно спускаясь всё ниже. Дыхание Харви становится тяжёлым и глубоким. 

Кэмерон разжимает пальцы, освобождая руки Харви; тот краем глаза отмечает красные следы на коже и понимает, что они останутся как минимум до утра. Затем Кэмерон расстёгивает его брюки, стягивает их вместе с бельём и сжимает в ладони полувставший член Харви, одновременно снова целуя его и наваливаясь сверху, заставляя откинуться на стол. 

Большим пальцем Кэмерон мягко оглаживает головку, отчего Харви судорожно вздыхает ему в губы. Движения Кэмерона неожиданно осторожны и аккуратны, и Харви расслабляется, открываясь и подаваясь им навстречу. Подчиняясь свободной руке Кэмерона, он раздвигает колени и приподнимает бёдра. Кэмерон выдавливает смазку на ладонь и вводит в Харви первый палец.

К тому моменту, когда Кэмерон заканчивает готовить его, Харви уже совершенно измотан противоречивыми ощущениями и почти перестаёт отличать боль от удовольствия. Всё его тело превращается в пучок обнажённых нервов. Искусанные губы саднят, но Харви не чувствует этого, когда Кэмерон снова его целует.

А затем Кэмерон подхватывает его под бёдра и с некоторым усилием входит, толкаясь сразу как можно глубже, и Харви совсем не стыдится короткого хриплого стона, который вырывается из его горла. 

Кэмерон перемещает одну ладонь на его член, сжимая и принимаясь ласкать его сильными уверенными движениями, в такт собственным толчкам. Харви пытается сдерживать стоны, становящиеся всё громче, но Кэмерон ускоряется, вбиваясь резче и глубже, и движения его ладони, скользящей по члену Харви, уже почти болезненны, и Харви вскрикивает в голос, кончая и изливаясь на так и не снятую рубашку Кэмерона, молясь о том, чтобы в офисе действительно не было никого, кроме них.

Кэмерон кончает вскоре после него и тяжело отваливается в сторону, оставляя Харви распластанным на столе. Он снимает использованный презерватив и испорченную рубашку, вытирается ею, затем достаёт сменный костюм и начинает одеваться. Харви кое-как сползает со стола и, недолго думая, тоже вытирается рубашкой Кэмерона и натягивает обратно свою одежду. Каждое движение отзывается болью во всём теле, и Харви стискивает зубы, чтобы не показать этого. Кэмерон, разумеется, догадывается; довольно ухмыльнувшись, он наливает Харви виски и толкает стакан к нему через стол. Харви опрокидывает его залпом, едва не захлебнувшись, и с удивлением понимает, что после этого действительно становится лучше.

— Теперь-то ты, надеюсь, пойдёшь домой? — хмыкает Кэмерон и улыбается. Харви отвечает зеркальной улыбкой и уверенно застёгивает пиджак лишь немного подрагивающими пальцами.

— Только если ты не будешь настаивать, чтобы я остался.

Кэмерон смеётся, окидывая его насмешливым взглядом.

— Не думаю, что ты способен сейчас на что-то ещё. А мне нужно работать. До завтра, Харви.

— До завтра, Кэмерон.

Он выходит из его кабинета, закрывает за собой дверь и лишь тогда позволяет себе провести трясущейся ладонью по лицу. Ему предстоит обдумать очень многое до завтрашнего утра.


End file.
